May 8, 2019 NXT UK results
The May 8, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on May 8, 2019. Summary In the opening contest, Tyler Bate & Trent Seven tried their luck against the primitive tandem of Wild Boar & Primate. In the final moments of their hard-fought contest, The Big Strong Boys indeed proved themselves to be kings of the jungle when they utilized the springboard clothesline into the dragon suplex to tame the wild beasts. Following the announcement by Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala of an imminent Fatal 4-Way Match to determine the future No. 1 Contender to the WWE U.K. Title, hometown hero Joe Coffey clearly possessed the crowd's support in his Qualifying Match against Flash Morgan Webster. In the final moments, The Iron King lifted his knees in time to counter The Modfather's Shadows of Malice attempt off the top rope and followed up with All the Best for the Bells for the victory, securing his place in the Fatal 4-Way match in four weeks. After the match, Coffey was joined by his Gallus mates Mark Coffey and Wolfgang as they addressed the NXT UK Universe, stating that the Fatal 4-Way Match will belong to the outspoken faction. In addition, Wolfgang made it clear that his focus is firmly set of on “Bomber” Dave Mastiff for their own Fatal 4-Way Qualifier next week. Deflecting Kasey Owens’ spirited offense, Nina Samuels once again reigned supreme with another impressive victory, lifting her opponent onto her shoulders and dropping her full force into the neckbreaker, the Ninagoroshi. As the dust settled on the contest, Samuels turned her attention to NXT UK Women's Champion Toni Storm, claiming that the rock-n-roll titleholder abandoned her struggling single mother and her sister to follow her own dream. She also made it clear that she would soon be the new NXT UK Women's Champion. Although Zack Gibson & James Drake stepped into the ring dressed to compete in their scheduled NXT UK Tag Team Title Match against Kenny Williams & Amir Jordan, “Liverpool’s No. 1” soon shared the information that Jordan was actually injured and therefore unable to compete. But, just when he was suggesting that the NXT UK Universe go home, Williams suddenly interrupted and introduced his replacement partner, The Scottish Supernova Noam Dar! Nevertheless, in the height of the subsequent high-impact matchup, Drake neutralized Dar by hurling his knee into the ring post. This paved the way for Gibson to execute Helter Skelter on The Lucky-Yin, before Drake blasted Williams with the 450 Splash for the hard-fought main-event victory in Scotland. Results ; ; *Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) defeated The Hunt (Primate & Wild Boar) *Joe Coffey defeated Flash Morgan Webster in a WWE United Kingdom Championship #1 Contendership Qualifying Match *Nina Samuels defeated Kasey Owens *Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) © defeated Kenny Williams & Noam Dar to retain the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-8-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 5-8-19 NXT UK 31.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #41 results * NXT UK results #41 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #41 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events